Fallout 3
Information Fallout 3 is an action role-playing game released by Bethesda Game Studios,and is the third major game in the Fallout series. The game was released in North America on October 28, 2008, in Europe and Australia on October 30, 2008, and in the United Kingdom and Ireland on October 31, 2008. The video game is available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 video game consoles as well as the Windows operating system. Fallout 3 takes place in the year 2277, 36 years after the setting of Fallout 2 and 200 years after the nuclear war that devastated the game's world in an alternate post-World War II timeline. The game places the player in the role of an inhabitant of Vault 101, a survival shelter designed to protect a small number of humans from the nuclear fallout. When the player's father disappears under mysterious circumstances, the player is forced to escape from the Vault and journey into the ruins of Washington D.C. to track him down. Along the way the player is assisted by a number of other human survivors and must battle myriad enemies that now inhabit the wasteland. The game has an attribute and combat system typical of an action role-playing game but also incorporates elements of first-person shooter and survival horror games. Following its release, Fallout 3 has received very positive responses from critics who praised in particular the game's open-ended gameplay and flexible character-levelling system. The NPD Group estimated that Fallout 3 sold over 610,000 units during its initial month of release in October 2008, outselling Bethesda Softworks' previous game, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, which sold nearly 500,000 units in its first month. Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 & Windows Games Cheats Infinite XP Note: Using the "Infinite XP" glitches can leave you weak. The higher level you are, the more difficult the game gets. You will encounter more and stronger enemies, and they will have better weapons in better conditions. Use the following trick to get 5 experience points each time it is performed. Go to Craterside Supply (found in Megaton) with a few frag mines (so you do not have to re-equip the mines). Go into the room behind the mercenary. Get close to the back side of the wall that the mercenary is leaning against, and place a mine. Quickly pick it up as it will immediately be armed and ticking. Repeat this as many times as desired. Have a Speech skill of at least 30. Visit Big Town by travelling northwest from Springvale Elementary. Talk to Bittercup about her dating exploits. Talk with Pappy about how he came to Big Town with Bittercup to start a Speech challenge. If you fail, the challenge will still be available to retry. Repeat the challenge until you are successful. You will get six experience points, and the option to retry the challenge can still be selected. Repeat the challenge as many times as desired. Note: This requires the unpatched version of the game. Be at least level 10, and have a 60 Sneak skill. Unlock the Mister Sandman perk. Go to the Smith's house at Andale. Sneak upstairs at night while everyone is sleeping. Try to pickpocket the boy, but instead select "Murder". You will not lose Karma and gain over 50 experience points. Because the boy does not actually die, you can repeat this as many times as desired. Note: The game may glitch and become unresponsive. Also, this requires the unpatched version of the game. Easy Caps Note: This trick requires you take the "evil" path. After agreeing to help Mr. Burke nuke Megaton, go into every single house and steal everything (any little piece of junk you can carry). Sell them to the local shops (Craterside Supplies, The Restaurant, Moriarty's Saloon, etc.). If a particular house is locked or you need a key to get into a safe or something of that nature, just kill the owner of the property, and get the key from his or her body. Kill everyone in sight, especially the shop owners because you can get access to their entire inventory, plus the Caps that you have already spent on them. Kill every one and collect everything to leave Megaton empty. You should have at least 600 caps. Remember to sell some of the things you gather to the shop owners because you cannot fast travel when over encumbered. This can be done in almost any town you visit. To avoid getting over encumbered, get all the supplies that you can possibly carry, then drop the rest just outside of Megaton. Fast travel to Rivet City or some other marketplace. Sell what you have, then return to Megaton, and repeat the process. In the "Strictly Business" quest, capture Susan Lancaster, and get your reward for her capture. Afterwards, speak with her in the slave quarters part of Paradise Falls. Note: You will need one of the slaver's keys to access the slaves quarters; pickpocket one. After entering the slave quarter's, speak with Susan. When she asks for help, choose the option "You're a slave. Deal with it.", then return to Grouse to collect the reward again. Grouse will think that you captured her again. You can repeat this as many times as desired to get 250 Caps and a slave collar each time. Note: If you capture all four slaves and tell each one to "Deal with it", and then talk to the man after the initial time, he will give you another 250 Caps for each one. This makes it much easier to get large amounts of Caps instead of running back and forth with just one. Save all pre-war books you found (not scorched or ruined). Go to the Arlington library. At the southeastern corner, you can find an NPC that will buy those books for 100 Caps each. You will also get 10 experience points for each book you sold. Do the "Riley's Rangers" side quest. After rescuing Riley and escorting her back to her base, she will ask if you want to help her out by mapping the area, and she will pay you. Do not tell her that you will help her just yet. After reaching level 20, use the "Explorer" Perk. Once you have revealed every location on the map, go back to her, and tell her that you will help her out. Then, tell her you have got some new locations for her. Depending on whether or not you have already done it, you can make upwards of 2,200 Caps. Easy items This trick requires a Sneak skill of at least 60. Go to Fort Independence with some scrap metal. Once there, speak with Protector Casdin. Tell him you have junk that you would like to give him. In return he will offer 5.56mm rounds, frag grenades, RadAways, and Stimpaks. Select whatever item desired, then save the game. You can then steal your scrap metal back from Protector Casdin. Sell the scrap metal back to him repeatedly to get as many of those items as desired. Easy good Karma Go to Big Town at night. The town will come under attack from a Super Mutant raiding party. For each Super Mutant you help the residents of Big Town slay, a small amount of good Karma can be earned. Repeat this process as many times as desired. Easy Hacking, Speech, and Stealing bonuses Save the game before starting a dialogue with a Speech bonus, hacking a computer, lock picking, or pick pocketing. Then, simply reload the game if you fail the challenge. Easy hacking To always hack successfully, go to the terminal, and save the game. Then, start the sequence. If you fail, just reload your saved game, and try again until you do it successfully. Only use three attempts during a hack, so you leave yourself with one to back out. Then, go back to the attempts screen, and you will have four more chances. Repeat this as many times as desired. -From: Brett Grimes If you move your cursor throughout the symbols, sometimes you will highlight a group of symbols. Selecting these "duds" will remove one of the words that is wrong from your choices. Also, it may grant you an additional attempt if you have already gotten a selection wrong. -From: Brett Grimes Search around both fields, and you will find a string of symbols that you can enter as the password. It starts with "(", "<", "or "{" and ends with the same symbol. This will completely refill your password attempts. -From: Brett Grimes To hack "Very Easy" and "Easy" computers (and "Average" if your skill level is high enough), look for the secret characters first. If you find enough of them, there will often be fewer than four passwords remaining after the duds are removed. To hack "Average", "Hard", and "Very Hard" computers, use the following steps. Look for common suffixes, such as "-ing" or "-ed". You can even go one step further by adding repeated letters that precede them, as in "-ted", "-ded", "-ling", "-ring", etc. Write down or remember the entire list of words in suffix groups. Choose a word from one of the suffix groups, preferably the largest one, and look for words with the precise number of matching letters. Use the suffixes as a filter. For example, if you found that the word "SUFFERING" had two matching letters, any words in the "-ing" suffix group would be excluded, but if it had five matches, chances are "-ering" is the proper suffix. This is usually, though not always, true. In the previous example, a match for "SUFFERING (5/9)" might be "FALTERING", but could also be "SUBMARINE". Easy lock picking To always pick a lock successfully, go to the door, safe, etc., and save the game. Then, start the sequence, and choose "Force lock". If you fail, just reload your saved game, and try again until you do it successfully. This requires only one bobby pin. Use the following trick to avoid breaking bobby pins when trying to pick a lock. Just before the bobby pin is going to break, exit that screen, then go back. You will save a lot of bobby pins by doing this. This also works when trying to get a password for computers. Easy stealing When you see an item on a shelf or table in a store or house where there are too many people around to steal it, walk over to the item, get it in your crosshairs, and click the Right Analog-stick to pick the item up. Then, take the item to an area where no one is, drop it, and steal it. For example, use the Bottle Cap Mine in the Craterside Supply on the work bench, pick it up, then drop it at the end of the desk to the right, next to the two metal boxes. Enter Sneak mode, get next to the desk once your indicator says hidden, and steal it. -From: William Van Brunt To successfully steal an item without getting caught, you must take it in Crouch mode with the "hidden" description viewable on your screen. However, there are items that are constantly guarded or require a very high Sneak skill. To steal those items easier, you can use the "Grab" ability. Simply grab the item, and move to a darker part of the room until the "detected" description turns to "hidden". Reverse pick pocketing The following method is used to put something into the target's pockets, rather than removing things. You can be caught doing this, and it will still result in Karma loss, but it does have some interesting uses. Any mine or grenade placed in someone's pocket will become live, exploding after a few seconds. This is why there is a Pants Exploded statistic in your Pip-Boy 3000 records. Also, all NPC AIs, not only those of your companions, will cause them to wear any armor with a higher DR than their own. If you put, for example, a Power Helmet in Three Dog's inventory, he will be wearing it on the next load, and you will be able to pickpocket his unique head wrap (Charisma +1, Luck +1). Many items can be obtained through reverse pick pocketing that could not be obtained otherwise without needless death. This works with weapons as well, but the AI instructions for weapon use are much more complicated, involving range, damage per round, and damage per second as well as the usual DMG rating. Consequently, using this trick to obtain weapons may not always work. Extra weapons in Operation: Anchorage DLC When you are in control of your strike team, you can get specific weapon loadouts from a terminal. Give the weapons to the Quartermaster, and you can get another loadout. Drop all the new weapons, and talk to the Quartermaster. He will give you your weapons, but without ammunition. Go to the ammunition dispenser to restock, then pick up the weapons that you dropped. You can repeat this as many times as desired. A3-21's Plasma Rifle This is a unique plasma rifle with 50 damage. It can be obtained from Harkness after siding with him in the "Replicated Man" quest. It can be repaired with regular plasma rifles, but degrades slowly. Alien Blaster This is a unique energy weapon with 100 damage. It can be obtained from the body of a dead alien lying a few feet away from its crashed spaceship. The alien crash site is found north of MDPL-13 Power Station and northwest of the Greener Pastures Disposal Site. It has unique ammunition as well, the Alien Power Cell, which is exceedingly rare. The chance of a critical strike with this gun is nearly 100%. It can be repaired with the Firelance, but degrades incredibly quickly. The Alien Blaster will kill Death Claws in one or two shots. Pimp clothing items The location of pimp type clothing is as follows: Tenpenny: Tenpenny Tower Eulogu Jones: Paradise Falls Shadey Hat: Wasteland Survival Guide Mission (optional quest reward) Mr. Burke: Megaton or Pre-War business wear Cheaper Stimpaks Instead of paying 37 Caps or more for Stimpaks, go to Tenpenny Tower. Go to the bar, save the game, hack the terminal, and activate the 50% VIP Discount and 10% Holiday Discount to get everything on the menu for what it is worth. The inventory is: Beer: 2 Caps Stimpak: 25 Caps Vodka: 20 Caps Whiskey: 10 Caps Wine: 10 Caps After doing this, the value of items you sell there also increases. For example, a pack of cigarettes with a value of 10 Caps now has a selling price of 9 Caps. Saving V.A.T.S. Action Points If you know you can hit an enemy or group of enemies, aim at one in V.A.T.S., but do not fire. You will keep your Action Points, but remain aimed at the part of the enemy's body targeted in V.A.T.S. If you shoot quickly enough, you should still strike the targeted area without expending any Action Points. Extra inventory space You can use your followers as storage. Talk to them, and tell them you want to trade equipment. Give them all your non-essential items. You can also place your own items onto enemy corpses. Since the corpses remain almost indefinitely, you can drop non-essential items onto the corpse of an enemy and return at a later time to recollect the items. Falling long distances without dying If you are falling from a high location, before you land, activate V.A.T.S., and attack something. If you are falling a long distance, such as off a bridge or cliff, save the game in mid-air close to the ground, and reload it. You will land safely on the ground. Early detection When wandering around the world or towns, use the following trick to get an early notification on enemies, encounters, or who is nearby. Keep tapping [V.A.T.S. while searching at all angles. If there is something out there, you will get the V.A.T.S. zoom in with a low score. You will at least know what is there and can figure out a plan of attack or how best to sneak around it. Early Power Armor training To get Power Armor training at the beginning of the game, complete the following steps. Note: Only talk to the people in the video because there are people in the city that will give away the story. You can pick up anything in the city. Category:Fallout Series